Assassins Creed Revolution
by ZigCross
Summary: Año 2065: Abstergo volverá a retomar sus estudios sobre el efecto sangrado al encontrar un joven que, tiene de descendiente a un asesino de los tiempos coloniales de origen venezolano, el cual se presume tiene la clave para la ubicación de una energía, creada por la antigua civilización, que les otorgaría poder ilimitado, con sus ojos puestos en el mundo, es tiempo de la revolucion
1. El renacimiento de las aguilas

**Nuestras ciudades, nuestros pueblos, nuestros estandartes, han caído bajo el acero enemigo, es tiempo de enseñarles que los asesinos no estamos muertos**

 **Cole Adler**

 **El tiempo de la revolución ha llegado...** **Los templarios se ponen en actividad nuevamente para buscar nuevas formas de energía que pudiesen contrarrestar los efectos negativos que sus propias corporaciones habían causado al planeta.**

 **Recurriendo a su ultima esperanza.. Las memorias de sangre...**

 **La mega corporación templaria volverá a retomar sus estudios sobre el efecto sangrado al encontrar un joven que, según sus investigaciones tiene de descendiente a un asesino de los tiempos coloniales de origen venezolano, el cual se presume tiene la clave para la ubicación de dicha energía, creada por la antigua civilización, un mapa recibido en algún punto de su marcha en las batallas para liberar a los pueblos de Sudamérica del yugo español.** **¿Sera capaz Abstergo de obtener un poder que cambiara los vientos del futuro a su favor, o los asesinos conseguirán aprovecharse de este giro del destino para crear otra oportunidad para el planeta?**

 **-Padre, por favor apresúrate que el toque de queda se acerca!- Gritaba un joven euforicamente a un hombre mientras corrían, era muy difícil para el seguir su paso.**

 **Era una tarde muy lluviosa, gris y triste, les costaba un poco correr debido a que la lluvia ya estaba bastante contaminada, producto de los efectos que ya eran notorios en el** **ambiente, sus rostros no se veían, porque ellos tenían capuchas en sus atuendos, el joven tenia un suéter deste** **ñ** **ido sin mangas, al parecer no le importaba tener sus brazos expuestos a dicha agua, estos estaban de un color diferente, ese cambio de tonalidad de la piel de sus brazos era disimulado por sus tatuajes, poseía guantes negros y unos pantalones algo anchos, y un bolso que al parecer estaba lleno, su padre se notaba algo enfermo, se movilizaba con lentitud, siempre tomándose un lado del vientre mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, podían escuchar a lo lejos las sirenas de los cuerpos de seguridad, cosa que los alerto muchísimo.**

 **-Hijo, tranquilo, puedes ir sin mi a nuestra casa, yo puedo arreglármelas solo, al parecer estoy muy viejo como para seguirte el trote- Dijo agitadamente el hombre, respirando con mucha dificultad, su hijo lo tomo por uno de sus hombros y lo ayudo a desplazarse con un poco mas de rapidez, mucha gente ya estaba corriendo hacia sus hogares, era un día especialmente caótico, porque el gobierno de los Estados Unidos decreto que las horas del toque de queda en Nueva York serian aumentadas, debido a fuertes disturbios y protestas de muchos activistas por mayores ayudas a los ciudadanos en materias de salud, ya que la población estaba degenerándose por causa de las malas políticas ambientales, el peligro era inminente, ya que la milicia estaba cerca y ellos ya no tenían a donde ir.**

 **-Padre, si nos quedamos aquí nos detendrán y quien sabe si saldremos de ahí...**

 **Una camioneta blindada militar se percato de que ellos estaban tratando de correr de ellos, de los cuales dos soldados fuertemente armados se bajaron, y comenzaron a perseguirlos, poseían unas bandas en los brazos con un extraño logo que el joven no lograba identificar, ellos corrieron hasta perderse de la vista aprovechando esa oportunidad para entrar en un pequeño callejón, que estaba bastante oscuro, ya se podían escuchar gritos de personas que estaban siendo detenidas por los efectivos y disparos desde muchos lugares diferentes.**

 **-Allá hay una escalera Damian!- Grito el hombre, que señalo a una escalera de emergencia de uno de los edificios, algo oxidada pero lista para usar, los militares poseían rifles de asalto con potentes linternas que pudieron ver a la distancia, ellos estaban tratando de subir lo mas rápido que podían, hasta llegar a una de los pisos superiores, hasta que un disparo atravesó la pared muy cerca de ellos, los militares los habían encontrado y dispararon, por poco atravesaban la cabeza de Damian.**

 **-Se** **ñ** **or Cole, no se resista mas, sabe que esta muy mal herido, y lo tenemos en la mira, por que no bajan y no nos hacen pasar mas trabajo del que ya hemos hecho?- Pregunto uno de los hombres armados que lo veía a través de la mira de su rifle, Damian extrañamente podía ver que había muchos lugares en los cuales podían entrar para salvarse, pero al mínimo movimiento podían resultar heridos de bala.**

 **-Maldita sea, nos encontraron Damian, he fallado en proteger a la familia- Dijo Cole tomándose el pecho, abriéndose la gabardina negra que tenia y viendo que los vendajes que tenia en el pecho ya estaban rojos.**

 **-Pero, protegernos? quienes son estas personas?**

 **-Abstergo... Necesito que corras, toma mi gabardina, protegerá tu identidad y es muy resistente, como te habrás dado cuenta hay muchas maneras de escapar, usa tu intuición para saber cual es la correcta...-Dijo Cole quitándose su abrigo negro y dejándolo caer en el suelo, poseía un cuerpo que seguramente había recibido mucho entrenamiento, con el torso desnudo lleno de heridas, solo con los vendajes ensangrentados se acerco al borde de la escalera, poseía una especie de brazalete muy raro, movía la mano haciendo que una hoja saliera del mismo accesorio, una luz azul muy extr** **aña** **salia del medio de la cuchilla, parecía electricidad.**

 **-Padre, no hagas nada estúpido, estas herido!- Grito Damian, al ver que su padre apuntaba con su hoja al sujeto que tenia el rifle, y le hizo una sena pasando su pulgar por su cuello, era un hombre de ojos café, y cabello semi largo amarrado con una cola, de piel clara y rasgos ingleses muy marcados.**

 **-Escucha a tu hijo Cole, no hagas nada estúpido!- Dijo el militar poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.**

 **-AHORA DAMIAN, CORRE!- Exclamo Cole haciendo que su brazalete disparara la hoja hacia uno de sus dos contrincantes, sacando un cuchillo que tenia en la espalda salto de al rededor de cinco pisos hacia abajo, Damian quedo en estado de shock viendo como su padre se lanzaba hacia una muerte casi segura, el rifle fallo en su disparo, pocas milésimas de segundo le bastaban para volver a recargar su arma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cuchillo con gran precisión atravesó su cuello, dándole una descarga eléctrica que lo mato al instante, Mientras el otro soldado subía su arma para tratar de enfocar al blanco, pero Cole cayo encima de el, clavándole el cuchillo en la cabeza, amortiguando el impacto de su caída y completando su cometido, Damian quizo torpemente bajar por las escaleras nuevamente pero su padre lo reg** **añ** **o enseguida- TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, LLEGAN REFUERZOS!-**

 **Cole respiro hondo, veía como mas camionetas llegaban, bajándose mas militares que sin mediar palabras comenzaron a abrir fuego, el logro escapar adentrándose en el callejón y perdiéndose a la vista, por su parte Damian tomo la chaqueta de su padre y se la coloco, cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de la misma, vio una pequeña ventana por la que podía entrar, y antes de que la lluvia de balas lo alcanzara embistió el vidrio y entro a la habitación, era un apartamento que estaba siendo remodelado, por eso habían muy pocos muebles, todo estaba a medio hacer ya que los trabajadores ya se habían ido a sus casas por lo que dedujo Damian, habían muchas herramientas, vio un destornillador y lo tomo, corriendo hasta la puerta y saliendo de golpe hasta el pasillo, vio como por las escaleras estaban subiendo a toda velocidad los soldados y su corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas rápido, a trompicones logro llegar hasta el tejado del edificio, vio como había otro edificio con menos pisos delante de el, lo único que tenia que hacer era saltar hasta el otro lado, sin embargo se sintió presa del pánico, sin embargo sus ojos le daban mucha información en ese momento, saltar, tratar de aferrarse a una de las ventanas que tenían reja, dejarse caer y entrar a otra ventana que estaba abierta debajo de la antes mencionada, idea que se le ocurrió en segundos, pero sabia perfectamente que hacer, aunque presa del miedo se dio la vuelta viendo por ultima vez la escalera, dándose cuenta que solo les faltaba dos pisos para alcanzarlo, eso le hizo sentir una punzada en la nuca, una dosis de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo, iniciando una carrera lo mas veloz que pudo, dando un salto en el borde con una trayectoria casi perfecta, tenia una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, miedo, éxtasis, euforia, terror, felicidad; esos pocos segundos que el duro en aquel salto lo llenaron de vida, no se había sentido mejor en toda su vida, tomo la reja con sus dos manos de manera muy firme y por ultimo se dejo caer a la ventana de abajo, sujetándose por unos segundos con una mano, ya que la otra se resbalo, haciéndolo ver hacia el suelo, que aun estaba bastante lejos de el, obtuvo una bocanada de aire y se sujeto con toda su fuerza en el marco de la ventana, logrando ingresar, había comenzado a bajar las escaleras, al ver una oportunidad en un piso mas abajo con una habitación que tenia la puerta rota, pero al cruzar una de las esquinas sintió una mano que lo tomo por la boca con fuerza y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello.**

 **-Ah Damian, ya llegaste...por un momento temí que no lo lograras- Dijo su padre soltándolo y sonriendo al verlo con su gabardina puesta.- No tenemos tiempo, necesitamos escapar de ellos y ponernos a salvo, te contare todo lo que debas saber en ese momento. Allí, entremos.**

 **Corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y Cole embistió una de las puertas, haciendo que esta se abriera con cierta facilidad, entraron en el pasillo de otro apartamento, este estaba mucho mas oscuro que los anteriores, fueron bastante descuidados al haber hecho tanto ruido, sin darse cuenta de sus esquinas, cole recibió un culatazo de rifle en su cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, siendo retenido por tres hombres al mismo tiempo, Damian sintió algo metálico que se incrusto en su pómulo, un puñetazo con un guante americano es lo que había recibido, cayendo totalmente perdido de la noción de la realidad ya, se les acerco un hombre que poseía un traje de soldado con chaleco antibalas y mascara anti gas, Cole no podía escapar y Damian podía escuchar entrecortadamente, no tenia cabeza para poder pensar completamente bien, solo estaba allí tirado en el suelo.**

 **-Matame a mi, pero deja al muchacho en paz- Escucho que su padre gritaba, su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos.**

 **-Ustedes tienen suerte, porque se les concederá un día mas de vida... pero eso no significa que tengan que estar en perfectas condiciones al llegar a los laboratorios, después de todo, me costaron dos soldados élite Cole... Chicos, denles una paliza y llevenselos- Dijo el hombre saliendo del apartamento.**

 **-NO, DAMIAN!...- Fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de sentir como su cuerpo se apagaba completamente.**

 **Assassins Creed...**  
 **...Revolucion...**


	2. Dentro de las entrañas del enemigo

-...Ya esta recobrando el sentido doctor...

-...Exelente, este chico es prometedor, informame cuando este preparado y listo para las pruebas, si se rehusa a cooperar matas al padre...

-...Entendido...

-...Despierta nino, esto no es un maldito hotel...-Sintio un baldazo de agua helada en su cuerpo, haciendolo reaccionar de manera brusca, sintio liquido dentro de la nariz, cosa que lo hizo toser desesperadamente, espabilando completamente, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaban precisamente en aquella sala sucia donde fueron emboscados, el se encontraba con una franela blanca y un pantalon de ese mismo color, de pies descalzos, acostado en lo que parecia ser un sillon bastante comodo, con los brazos y piernas sujetos a la misma, impidiendole mover brazos y piernas.

-Quien diablos eres tu...que quieres de mi y donde esta mi padre?- Pregunto Damian muy asustado, tratando con todas su fuerza escapar, pero era imposible, frente a el estaban dos hombres y una mujer, que estaba con un traje militar como el que habia visto que portaban los enemigos que vieron en aquel callejon, y los hombres tenian batas de laboratorio, ellos estaban sentados a un lado de el configurando sus computadoras por lo que el podia entender, la mujer lo golpeo con la cubeta de agua con una fuerza brutal y la lanzo a un lado, escandalizando a sus colaboradores.

-Aqui quien hace las preguntas soy yo pequena rata, desde ahora soy Dios para ti, yo decido lo que haces y lo que no, si abres los ojos o no, si duermes o no, si omes o te mueres de hambre, y sobre todas las cosas... soy la que decide si viven o mueren- Dijo la mujer, causando bastante ira en Damian, apretando fuertemente las manos, clavando su mirada en ella.

-Tu podras decir todo lo que te de la gana, pero si no se donde esta mi padre pues puedes ir olvidandote de cualquier cooperacion de mi parte...-Exclamo Damian escupiendola, algo de lo que se arrepintio porque no era muy bueno en eso y se mancho el mismo la franela, dandose cuenta que su boca estaba ensangrentada, causada por tantos golpes que poseia en su cara

Ella lo vio y levantando la ceja hizo una mueca macabra con su boca, con un control remoto encendio un televisor gigante que esta en una de las paredes frente a la silla, aparecio el cuerpo de su padre tendido en una cama siendo intervenido quirurgicamente por varios medicos que estaban hablando tranquilamente, tambien noto que erca de ellos estaban dos soldados con armas pesadas cerca de los doctores, al verlo alli, sintio como si su mundo se desplomara, ya que su padre era lo unico que tenia, trataba de contener el llanto al ver la escena, que en algunos momentos era tambien tranquilizante, debido a que sentia que su padre tenia una posibilidad de salvarse.

-Estoy segura de que ya nos estamos entendiendo mejor, o me equivoco? en caso de que la respuesta sea negativa podria ponerlo un poco mas simple, nosotros tenemos el control sobre Cole, haz algo que moleste a la directiva y te aseguro que entrare en esa sala y lo degollare frente a las camaras, o mejor aun, dejare que ellos escojan la manera mas morbosa de asesinarlo.

Esa mujer imponia mucho terror, era dificil mantenerse fuerte ante una mujer tan peligrosa como ella, asi que trato de ser lo mas politico posible, despues de todo no deseaba arriesgar la vida de Cole por alguna nineria.

-Tu ganas, hare lo que necesites que haga, ni mas ni menos, a cambio dejaras que pueda ver a mi padre y me quitaras estas cadenas- Dijo Damian imaginando que podria obtener como rehen a alguno de esos dos hombres, pensamiento que fue cortado de raiz cuando los dos hombres desconectaron sus computadoras del sitio donde el estaba sentado, se sintio bastante raro, ese no era un asiento comun, tenia muchas cables, y artefactos raros que el no comprendia, los hombres abandonaron la habitacion dejandolos solos.

-De acuerdo, me parece un intercambio justo, tu me das lo que yo necesito y yo te dejo ver a tu padre- Dijo ella senalando a unas ventanas de vidrio que estaban en la parte superior de la habitacion -Sin embargo comeras, dormiras y haras tus necesidades en esta misma habitacion, no podras salir a ningun otro lado y estaras vigilado las veinticuatro horas al dia- Dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitacion, haciendo que la puerta se bloqueara automaticamente.

Las esposas que lo mantenian preso a la cama se abrieron automaticamente, provocando que el se levantara con dificultad de donde estaba, al verse en un espejo que estaba cerca de el se impresiono al ver como su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, pudo comer un plato que le habian dejado cerca de otra cama, que si era una cama de verdad, se estiro y mientras estaba devorando unos alimentos de los que no tenia idea de que rayos eran pero que sabian muy bien, una voz salio de un altavoz, que retumbaba por toda la habitacion, que el reconocia como la de la mujer que lo golpeo.

-Mi nombre es Susan Fox, y soy la lider de el equipo de investigacion del sujeto 20, despues de haber haber perdido gran parte de nuestros avances gracias al ataque de nuestra sede en singapur es tiempo de retomar un nuevo proyecto, partiendo de las investigaciones que nos quedaron y nuevas que dieron contigo. a partir de ahora formaras parte esencial de nuestra busqueda de la llave para la reonstruccion de nuestro mundo, con abstergo a la cabeza del mismo, dominando por completo la industria energetica del planeta, y ese sueno lo conseguiremos con tu cooperacion, asi que descansa un poco, que dentro de unas horas tendras mucho trabajo por delante Damian Adler...- Dijo rapidamente Susan, apagando las luces por completo de el salon, aun cuando el estaba comiendo, cosa que se le complico despues pero lo logro tras unos minutos de arduo trabajo, coloco el plato donde pudo y se recosto, muchas preguntas invadian su mente, no entendia que diablos era lo que estaba sucediendo, tomo la sabana y se arropo muy bien, ya que en ese cuarto lo que mas abundaba era el frio, y cerrando los ojos su cabeza logro desconectarse del mundo de manera natural, cosa que tenia un tiempo sin lograr debido a tanto golpe.

Damian desperto con unas enormes y brillantes luces blancas que se apuntaban fijamente hacia el, obligandolo a reacionar y a levantarse de la cama, se acerco somnoliento al asiento donde estaba recostado antes y lo vio un poco perdido.

-Buenos dias Damian, es tu primer dia de trabajo, Bienvenido a Abstergo technologies! pon una mejor cara que esta es una oportunidad de oro para ti- Dijo Susan de un extrano buen humor, que sea falso o no, no le fastidiaba tanto a Damian, este volteo hacia los vidrios, eran totalmente polarizados, no podia ver del otro lado del cristal.

-De acuerdo, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para acabar con esto...

-Lo que ves frente a ti se llama animus, es un artefacto de realidad virtual que te pondra en contacto con las memorias de tus antepasados a traves de una tecnica unica que poseen los artefactos de este tipo, el efecto sangrado, el cual permite recojer datos de tu memoria genetica, recodificando esas memorias a traves de una proyeccion en tres dimensiones, se que suena muy complicado de entender pero creeme, una vez que lo pongas en marcha sera muy facil y divertido para ti poder disfrutar de esta experiencia, te invito a sentarte en la maquina Damian- Dijo Susan calmadamente, mientras el seguia sus ordenes, muchos sensires se colocaron automaticamente en los dedos de sus manos, en su pecho, piernas, hasta en su cara, sintio un pequeno dolor en la mano, sintiendo que algo de su sangre era extraida, un asco bastante raro se poso sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron completamente, tenia unos audifonos que le permitian relajarse mas y mas mientras la maquina empezaba a trabajar, sintio como su cuerpo flotaba, y lentamente se perdia en la nada...


	3. Las aguas de Cadiz

..

...

...

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto, Aureo... odio tu persuacion...-Dijo una hermosa chica completamente desnuda, cabello castano oscuro y ojos ambar, tez muy clara, con su cabeza colocada delicadamente en el pecho de un joven, que se levanto bruscamente causando que se sorprendiera, al ver su espalda, vio como su cabellera alargada negra caia sobre ella, el sonreia mientras ella lo movia con su pie algo enojada. -Oye, pero prestame atencion, ahora que tuvimos relaciones, como nos casaremos ante los ojos de dios?

-Tu seras mi mujer lo quiera Dios o no, estaremos juntos siempre, no te preocupes por ello Juliette- Dijo Aureon mordiendole un dedo del pie y haciendo que ella soltara una carajada, mientras el se levantaba y se aproximaba a recojer su ropaje, ella tomo la cobija y se la puso encima, el semblante de su cara cambio un poco de un momento a otro.

-Tu padre te enviara con el en su viaje a la india cierto?- Dijo ella aferrandose a la sabana con mucha fuerza, Aureo habia terminado de ponerse su saco y sus botas, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso tomandola de la barbilla.

-Los asuntos de mi padre no tienen nada que ver conmigo, yo dudo que el tome una decision de enviarme a mi a algo asi, despues de todo el dice que es una expedicion que solo el puede hacer, aunque honestamente no se por que tiene que perderse tanto tiempo, ya es un hombre mayor y mi madre esta preocupada por el, tienes mi palabra de que no pondre un pie fuera de La Guaira, esta bien?- Dijo Aureo cojiendo su abrigo y abrio la ventana, la madre de Juliette comenzo a tocar la puerta, cosa que hizo que ella le lanzara a Aureo una de sus almohadas, haciendolo perder el elquilibrio y cayendo, se aferro de un borde de la casa, salvandose de romperse un hueso, viendo como ella cerraba la ventana de golpe.

Aureo salio corriendo mientras la brisa le pegaba en el rostro, estaba bastante lleno de alegria, la luna se veia muy hermosa, brillante, pudo alanzar su arruaje que estaba lejos de alli, hubo algo que noto raro, su escolta no estaba cuidando del mismo, pero levantando una ceja abrio de golpe la puerta y vio como el estaba alli durmiendo omo un bebe.

-Asi que aqui estas Vicente- Dijo Aureo Sonriendo viendo como el saltaba del asiento exhaltado.

-Demonios Aureon, me has dado un buen susto!

-Que bueno que estabas cuidando atentamente de que yo llegara sano y salvo aqui, eres todo un caso- Dijo riendo, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le dio una patada afuera del carruaje, Vicente bostezo y se monto en la parte delantera, iniciando su viaje hasta su casa.

Duraron al rededor de hora y media, hasta que llegaron a la hacienda de su padre, al ver por la ventanilla se percato de que habian muchos otros carruajes parados en la entrada, algo preocupado se bajo rapidamente y vio como su casa estaba repleta de gente, muchos se estaban saludando, y algunos otros conversando entre ellos, su padre le dio la bienvenida.

-Haz vuelto hijo mio!, mucho tiempo pasastes perdido, has estado con la senorita Juliette?- Pregunto su padre sentado en la sala de reuniones de la hacienda, el asintio con la cabeza, su madre lo tomo por la oreja muy enojada.

-Aureo Sebastian Cirilo de las Casas, usted le debe una muy buena explicacion a su madre!, Estas son horas de llegar?, me tenias preocupada dios santo!- Dijo ella llevandolo a la cocina mientras el con incomodidad se soltaba y agarraba algunas frutas de una de las mesas.

-Madre, estuve hablando con Juliette y se me paso el tiempo muy rapido, lo juro!- Dijo Aureo viendo como su madre levantaba la ceja de la misma manera que el, ahi se veia que eso se llevaba en la familia.

-Y su padre sabe que te quedas "hablando" con ella sin antes haberte casado?- Dijo su madre, haciendo que su ama de llaves soltara una carcajada.

-Mi senora tiene razon, usted tiene que trata de no metese en problemas, oyo mijo?- Dijo ella, era una senora muy alegre, de piel oscura y ojos cafe, Aureo se enojo con ella al ver que no lo apoyo contra su madre.

-Dejalo Constanza, Sebastian cree que su madre es tonta, llevo tiempo diciendole eso pero dudo que escuche. Ya bien dice el refran, "jala mas un peloe cuca que una junta e bueyes" no?- Dijo su madre riendo con Constanza, mientras le servia el cafe, Aureo oculto su cara de verguenza y sonrojo de ellas.

-Maria Jose, Constanza, ya es hora, envia a los invitados a sus habitaciones y dirigete a mi oficina en uanto termines, y revisa con cuidado de que cierto senorito no se escape mas por hoy de acuerdo?- Dijo su padre tomando el hombro de su esposa mientras hablaban.

-Justo eso era lo que estaba pensando Alfonso, tranquilo ya en un momento estare contigo.- Dijo Maria Jose levantandose de su asiento, terminando de tomar su cafe y saliendo de la cocina, Constanza vio a Aureo y ella se rio.

-Venga conmigo mi senor- Dijo mientras el bostezaba y llegaba hasta su habitaicion, parecian un rebano de puros hombres, que estaban entrando a las diferentes habitaciones a los que ella los llevaba, hasta que Aureo entro a su habitacion, se desplomo en su cama y quedo dormido.

..

...

..

-Que te dicen los espiritus? temo por que el rescate del maestro no sea exitoso- Pregunto Alfonso parado viendo como Constanza le pegaba al suelo con una vara tallada a mano con unas ampanas en el final de ella, Maria Jose estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas observandola a su izquierda, la ama de llaves veia el suelo, se movia muy poco, y sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, su voz habia cambiado, era muy ronca en ese momento.

-Yo le voy a deci algo a uste mi seno, uste esta ofreciendo su vida a cambio de algo que esta oculto en la sombra, y que no vera la luz por ma que lo desee... yo no le voa deci a uste lo que tiene que hace o no, pero le voa dar una advertencia, yo lo veo a uste en una cama, muy mal de salu, y si hace este viaje, no va a llega a Espana- Dijo Constanza muy seria, meneando la vara en el suelo mientras la luz de las velas ilumina su rostro.

-Una enfermedad? pero...mi esposo se ve muy sano!- Exclamo Maria Jose mientras Constanza volteo un poco su cabeza hacia ella.

-Las cosas pasan po una razon mi senora, yo no le recomiendo embarcarse en un viaje de esa magnitu, si lo hae correra el riesgo de llega muerto a Cadiz.

-No puedo creerlo... es la primera vez que estoy dudando de tu palabra Constanza... por que habria de pasar algo asi?- Pregunto con cierto enojo Alfonso golpeando la pared, sin romper la concentracion de ella.

-Porque este viaje no e de uste mi senor, esta mision no le pertenece, y el destino se ha encargao de coloca todas las piezas en su luga para que se cumpla con su mandato...

-Como que no? de quien es entonces? soy un general por amor a dios, quien seria mas indicado que yo para liberar a al maestro Miranda?...

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitacion, las velas daban tambien al final de la habitacion, estaba muy bien adornada, al final habian dos bustos, cada uno tenia una ropa muy bien ordenada, con la cabeza del mismo cubierta por una capucha muy peculiar, era puntiaguda en el final, parecia de aguila... Constanza lanzo una gran cantidad de caracoles en el suelo y los vio por un rato, luego dio un golpe que hizo que despertara de su trance y cayera de rodillas al suelo, Alfonso y Maria corrieron hasta ella y la auxiliaron, ella tomo su hombro con mucha fuerza, al parecer el salir de ese trance la debilitaba muchisimo, jadeando senalo la armadura con una mano temblorosa y entrecortadamente dijo- Aureo Sebastian... su hora ha llegao, dos futuros distintos le vi a el, si se queda aqui su vida sera totalmente distinta a la de ustedes dos, eso no significa que eso sea lo mejo... en cambio, si el se va a Espana... volvera hecho un hombre diferente... y sera un descendiente muy importante para el credo...

-Sebastian? pero si solo tiene 19 anos!, no permitire que arriesgue la vida en una tierra tan hostil como esa, Alfonso, di algo!- Dijo Maria Jose viendolo con algo de miedo en sus ojos, al parecer Alfonso no sabia como manejar la informacion que Constanza le habia dado, fue algo totalmente inesperado, de tatns personas que se imagino para esa labor, la idea de llevar a una persona con un entrenamiento militar muy basico, capacidades de combate muy bajas y con una mentalidad diferente a la de ellos era totalmente disparatada para el.

-Esto no tiene discusion, es un no rotundo Constanza... Aureo no ira a morir por algo que ni entiende, esto es entre el maestro y nosotros, sus discipulos...-Dijo Alfonso levantandose y caminando hasta el busto, tomando un objeto cilindrico que no se veia bien entre tanta oscuridad, pero sono como si un cuchillo saliera de una funda- Yo, Alfonso Martin Jose Maria Leon Alcazar juro que la prision de la Carraca caera ante nosotros...

...

...Tres de marzo...

...Mil ochoscientos dieciseis...

-Aureo, la maestria con las pistolas es un arte que ya has dominado, y se te da con mucha facilidad, estoy orgulloso, pero, tu tecnica con la espada aun no es muy refinada, deberias practicar un poco mas antes que alguien se aproveche de tus descuidos si llegas a necesitar de tu habilidad- Dijo Alfonso en la galeria de tiro que la familia poseia en su hacienda, Constanza y Maria Jose veian a la distancia sentadas protegiendose del calor, desde hacia varios dias que el habia tenido que hacer varios viajes de noche para conseguir las herramientas que necesitaba para su viaje, varios dias de los cuales habia llovido torrencialmente, como pocas veces veia en el ano La Guaira.

-Padre, no veo por que te preocupas tanto por eso, ni que alguien como yo tenga que usar una espada para herir a alguien alguna vez- Dijo Aureo con seguridad en el tono de su voz, sacando rapidamente las armas de sus pistoleras frontales y disparandole al mismo tiempo a un muneco de paja que estaba varios metros a la distancia, uno pegandole en la cabeza y otro en el pecho, al ver la habilidad de su hijo Alfonso dio una carcajada, que se vio entrecortada por una tos que lo ataco en ese momento, como si de flema se tratara, su puso completamente rojo, mientras Aureo corria a darle un vaso de agua, y ambas mujeres corrieron preocupadas hacia el.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien... Estoy bien...- Dijo Alfonso tomando toda el agua y aclarando su garganta, Ambos padres miraron a Constanza que tenia una mirada de preoupacion que clavo en el suelo- Antes de culminar nuestro entrenamiento quisiera regalarte algo hijo.

Alfonso le pidio a Aureo que lo acompanara, abrio un armario enorme, que estaba repleto de armas de fuego, largas y cortas, fusiles y pistolas, todas con hermosos detalles y minuciosamente cuidadas, tomo una carabina de tamano mediano con inscripciones en el canon, le quito las pistolas que usualmente Aureo tenia para practicar y las dejo en una mesa, entregandole dos hermosas pistolas alargadas, con una empunadura en plata, el joven quedo atonito por lo que estaba recibiendo.

-Esta carabina usualmente es la que usan los Húsares en Versalles, modelo 1786 corrigè AN-IX, esta arma me acompano en algunas misiones que me asignaron en Francia, pistolas de precision fabricadas por Boutet para mi en Versalles, no las pierdas, son muy preciadas para mi, estas armas son tuyas ahora como obsequio- Dijo Alfonso sonriendole y tosiendo un poco nuevamente.

-Padre, no tengo palabras para describir estos obsequios, los tratare con mucho carino y respeto, aunque no entiendo el porque de tu regalo...

-Yo me estoy haciendo viejo, creo que ya no estoy para andar disparando tanto, pero tu puedes darle un mejor uso, y bueno, Bolivar va a hacer una expedicion que dejara a la Gran Colombia sin su cuidado por un tiempo, es por eso que quizas puedan haber tiempos de mayor inestabilidad, espero poder volver antes que la expedicion de los Cayos- Dijo Alfonso tomandolo del hombro- El entrenamiento termina por hoy, necesito recostarme, constanza dile al medico Hernan que venga a mi recamara y revise que es esta tos del diablo que tengo...-

Los dias pasaban, y se veia una desmejoria considerable en la salud de Alfonso, poco a poco comenzaba a tomar fuerza la prediccion de Constanza, que preocupaba aun mas a Maria, ellos comenzaban a ver la posibilidad de que esto fuese verdad, varios medicos le habian dicho que se quedara en cama y que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo, ya que su cuadro era una infeccion pulmonar bastante delicada que tenia que ser tratada de manera muy estricta, cada vez que un galeno salia por la puerta el se sentia mucho mas impotente, muchas veces se podia escuchar golpeando las paredes de su habitacion, para luego arrodillarse bajo el yugo de su enfermedad, quince dias despues tuvo que convocar nuevamente a una reunion de emergencia en su hacienda, Crossfield, Ya no eran caras de alegria y fiesta en los rostros de los presentes, preocupacion, nerviosismo y un gran cumulo de sensaciones negativas invadieron el lugar todos esos dias, hasta que el veinticinco de marzo fue un dia en el que Alfonso dio una decision que era la que tenia que pasar. Llamo a su hijo que aun continuaba practicando su punteria acostumbrado a sus nuevas pistolas, que las llamo "Nirvana" y "Utopia", llego a la oficina de su padre y vio como el librero que estaba detras de su despacho estaba abierto, varios de los presentes le indicaron el camino, una gran escalera en caracol hasta abajo, que lo esperaban varios de los soldados aliados de Alfonso de mayor rango y su padre, sentado en una silla junto a su esposa y a Constanza.

-Padre, que significa todo esto?...

-Te he convocado aqui porque tenemos que hablar Hijo mio, la situacion en la que me encuentro me ha hecho tomar la decision mas dificil de mi vida, tengo que abortar mi viaje hacia la India, mi condicion me hace imposible saber si en altamar no vaya a empeorar mucho mas...- Dijo Alfonso con un semblante terrible, tomo un poco de un te espeial que le habian recetado y prosiguio- Por lo cual he decidido encomendarte a ti en la busqueda del mejor doctor de toda europa.

Todos lo miraron extranados, no sabian que rayos era lo que el estaba diciendo, pero al parecer estas palabras captaron de una manera mas efectiva la atencion de su hijo, que se acerco a el y le tomo la mano, viendolo con mucha preocupacion.

-Esta bien padre, usted esta seguro de que podra resistir hasta que yo llegue?- Dijo Aureo, su padre se levanto y se dirigio hasta el busto, que ahora estaba iluminado, un hermoso traje lo vestia, un saco azul oscuro alargado estaba solapado por un chaleco con detalles de cuero que hacian una combinacion perfecta de colores entre ambas piezas, con unas botas de cuero marrones con metal en la punta, con una mesa a su lado que tenia una espada y una especie de brazalete, el procedio a darle dicho artefacto a su hijo, ayudandolo a ponerselo en el brazo, explicandole solo con las manos de como se activaba su mecanismo, dejandolo boquiabierto cuando una hoja salio de la cara interna de su muneca.

-lo que no te he mencionado es que, este medico esta retenido en una presion en Espana, tu mision es dirigirte a Cadiz, y simplemente esperar a que tus companeros hagan la liberacion, entonces tu tendras que escoltarlo de nuevo al barco, de alli volveran aca- Dijo Alfonso tomandolo del hombro y acercandolo a su oido -Esta mision es de vida o muerte Aureo, te la confio a ti hijo mio, por que se que conseguiras una experiencia muy valiosa en esas tierras, esta en ti aceptarla o declinarla, sea cual sea tu respuesta la esperare manana por la tarde, si decides aceptarla partiras pasado maniana en la madrugada hacia Europa...

Aureo paso toda la noche meditando acerca de esta nueva vuelta del destino, no sabia que hacer, simplemente se quedaba alli contemplando el traje, y sus armas, solo podia pensar en dos cosas, el deseo de querer ayudar a su padre, y su tristeza al saber que tendria que dejar a Juliette, Constanza entro a la habitacion, y le dio un abrazo, el la consideraba una segunda madre.

-Estoy en una encrucijada Constanza, tengo miedo de muchas cosas esta noche, miedo de que esta mision represente que tenga que mi vida se pierda en Espana, miedo a fallarle a mi padre y como resultado causar su muerte, miedo a perder a Juliette para siempre, miedo a no poder ver a mi madre y a ti nunca mas...

-Uste es un hombre muy valiente mi seno, la eleccion es suya, pero dejeme darle un poco de la sabiduria de mis ancestros, veo en uste un guerrero indetenible, su vida esta alla afuera, viviendola al maximo, no pierda esa oportunida, le aseguro que no se arrepentira.

Con estas palabras lo unico que le quedo a Aureo fue recostarse en la cama y tratar de conciliar el sueno, al dia siguiente el desperto de golpe y vio como todos estaban reunidos en la sala planeando estrategias para la incursion, se sorprendio al ver a Juliette sentada en la sala con todos, cosa que lo lleno de mucho nervio, su madre lo vio y le hizo una sena a Juliette para que hablara con el, se acerco y lo tomo de la mano, y sin decir ninguna palabra fueron hasta las afueras de la hacienda, en la que despues de mucho caminar se volteo y le dio un beso y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Quisiera que fuese mentira lo que escuche de tu madre...pero estoy segura de que no lo es, y eso me llena de miedo, no quiero perderte Aureo, seras mi esposo y no quisiera que tu madre tocara la puerta de mi casa para decirme que has muerto- Dijo ella sin soltarlo, el tomo la parte posterior de su cabeza con ternura.

-Aun puedo decirle que no Juliette, yo tampoco deseo dejarte, justo ahora que quiero formalizar lo nuestro ante los ojos de Dios, prodria dejar que ellos rescaten al medico...

-Una sola persona puede definir la historia Aureo, no dejare que desertes esta mision, sobretodo porque estimo mucho al senor Alfonso y se que el acepta tu compromiso conmigo, estoy segura de que cuando llegues el nos dara su bendicion para casarnos- Dijo ella tomando su rostro y colocando su frente con la de el, fue un momento muy emotivo para los dos, on estas palabras ya estaba decidido su destino.

El veintisiete de Marzo a las cinco y cuarto de la manana ya Aureo estaba preparado para zarpar en el puerto de La Guaira, toda su familia estaba alli para darle una calurosa despedida, cuando lo ieron se soprendieron, porque ya su larga cabellera habia desaparecido, ahora solo tenia una cola de caballo, haciendoles suponer que ahora tendria el cabello hasta la nuca, Juliette lo vio y lo abrazo nuevamente, sentia que esa podia ser la ultima vez que lo hiciera, el saco el cabello que se habia cortado y habia hecho una larga trenza con el, adornandolo con un liston blanco en ambos extremos, regalandoselo a su prometida.

-Ten esto mi amada Juliette, que simbolizara que aunque este lejos no dejare de estar contigo, no olvides que volvere muy pronto, de acuerdo?- Dijo dandole un beso, despidiendose de Constanza y viendo a sus padres en la entrada del barco, Maria rompio en llanto mientras Alonso no podia estar mas orgullosos de ver a su hijo vistiendo las ropas que una vez el uso, abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Eres todo un Leon Hidalgo, eres todo un orgullo para mi, ve, busca al medico, y en el camino, consigue respuesta de quien eres protege tu identidad en Espana, usa la capucha cuando creas que ser reconocido es contraproducente, cuando llegues tendre algo importante que decirte, asi que no mueras hijo mio- Dijo Alonso mientras su madre lo abrazaba, luego de esto el se subio al barco, y despues de algunos minutos elevaron el ancla y el barco comenzo a andar, moviendo la mano, de un lado a otro, sin descansar, viendo como ellos tambien se despedian de el, comenzando a perderse, lentamente, hasta no ser mas que puntos imperceptibles a la distancia, Aureo corrio hasta la punta del barco y se sintio libre, esa sensacion era reconfortante, estaba listo para emprender su aventura.

-Cadiz alla vamos...


End file.
